Skylar Hawkins
|death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height= |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= White |hidec= |family= Janet Hawkins Samual Hawkins |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Skylar is a middle-aged man from a middle-class family raised in Jefferson. He has a strong interest in the occult, although nothing too sinister, and is currently unemployed living out of a tiny apartment in Little Moscow. He seems to have no real goal in life, seeking to merely pursue his hobbies. He is extremely intelligent, however incredibly impatient and loses focus when things become repetitive. He very rarely becomes angry, but seems to enjoy when others become angry at his actions, goading them on even when it leads to them physically assaulting him. Early life Skylar was born and raised in Jefferson to a middle-class family as an only child. His father worked accounting for the Bank of Los Santos and his mother was an insurance sales representative. Their family had no history of criminality and Skylar himself attended the local elementry school where he was noted as a 'gifted' student despite the ruccus he often made in class, usually due to boredom from having completed his work far before the other children. When Skylar was around nine, his parents divorced and Skylar stayed with his mother who became obsessively over-protective of him. Because of this, he found it hard to interact with other people socially on the few times he was able to go out and remained a fairly solitary person through high school. It was here that, despite his high intelligence, Skylar began failing at school. He bunked lessons, stopped paying attention and generally became one of the trouble students. This was one reason for his mothers over-protectiveness, she was terrified his potential would go to waste. Throughout high school due to constant bullying, Skyler had attempted suicide and failed multiple times. He began to self harm and this of course drove his mother to become ever more protective, demanding he speak to her before ever going out which Skylar of course rebelled against, but never forgot that his mother was trying to protect him, he just beleived she was going about it the wrong way. It was also around this time that Skylar began developing a strong interest in the occult, never becoming involved with anything but merely obsessive over the subject. This carried on into his adulthood, where he began to build a collection of questionable books, notes on various rituals and the means of making questionable, poisonous substances. This all came to a head around the time he finished high school when Skylar was caught practicing some of the substances on one of the neighborhoods stray cats. Eventually, this led to Skylar being taken to see a therapist who recommended he busy himself with work in order to distract himself from his dangerous hobby. Job after Job Skylar maintained a number of jobs through his life, soon following in his mothers footsteps of insurance sales when she retired, however for Skylar this was a mundane job with little prospects. He began to act out in similar ways to high school and found himself fired. After this, he managed to get a job at the bank as a teller, eventually working himself up to middle management within the first few years. However once again Skylar's impatience caught up with him, and he was caught siphoning off funds from the company and fired. The only reason he didn't face jailtime is because it was his first attempt and his boss at the time liked him. Now at age thirty-eight, Skylar seeks another job to hold his attention and keep a living good enough to support himself. He still maintains his hobby of the occult, although it has not manifested itself in the way it did after high school. Category:American Category:Caucasian Category:Character Category:Characters